Sadistic.Music∞Factory
Sadistic.Music∞Factory è una canzone di Hatsune Miku che appare nel gioco Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto e prodotto da cosMo@Bousou P. Può essere sbloccato completandp le prime 30 canzoni. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Ufficiale inglese=''"An original and sadistically cute song by cosMo@Bousou P! Here Miku was confined her songwriters in a "music factory", built to extract the maximum amount of music from them. Who knew Miku could become such a boss character?! Watch out!"|-|Tradotto italiano="Una sadica e originale canzone creata da cosMo@Bousou P! Miku ha sequestrato dei compositori in una"fabbrica musicale", costruita per estrarre il massimo potenziale in campo musicale. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che miku sarebbe diventata una sorta di boss di fine gioco?!'' Liriche A causa di intensità, inglese e italiano traduzioni non sono disponibili. Giapponese=『ようこそ！ワタシの 音楽工場へへへへへへへへへへへへへへ』 ここに貴方達を連れてきたのは他でもない ワタシに新鮮な「音楽」を 絶え間なく届けて欲しい 幾千幾万の歌を消費して　摂取して この体躯（からだ）を保つために ずっとずっとたくさんの人にそばにいてほしい だって人類貴方達もほら 食物取り入れ代謝するように 音楽が無いとワタシだってほら ３日で餓死する可能性 だから とっととワタシに音楽を作ってください 作りやがれ　さあ きっともっとずっと かわいい笑顔でせがめる自信があります！ 『こら！そこ！手を休めるんじゃない！ 見ていないとでも思ったのか？ 次に手を抜いたら 生きてここを出られなくなるから そのつもりで･･････ね？』 逃げようとしたって無駄なこと そんなことわかりきってるでしょ どこまでも　どこまでも 追いかけて　追い詰めて　甚振り捕まえ 「ワタシ」という大きな枷を 一生背負ってもらうからね 死ぬまで満たされない苦しみを共にしよう？ 『あれー　一人足りないねー まさか逃げたのかなー？　まさかねー』 食べても食べてもお腹が減るの 貴方達にはわからないでしょうけど どんなに言葉を紡いだところで 糧になるものが何一つ無い 食べても食べてもお腹が減るの 貴方達にはわからないでしょうけど 常時アグレシヴ焦燥感 お願い　これ以上　怒らせないで 『命知らずな脱走者だこと。 一体どこにいったのー？』 『みーつけたー』 決して拭いきれない　すべて無へと還る恐怖 死とは無縁なはずなのに　常によぎる最期の時 音が途絶えそのまま 過去に置き去りにされると 思うだけでヒステリック　思考回路軋み疼き 仮初の物語を　浴びるほど飲み込み噛み砕き つぎはぎだらけの音楽で 出来てる像に怒りを覚え 蒙昧な迷事を　大量に吐き戻しぶちまけ 永劫誰でもない何モノでもない 虚無の衝動が「飢え」へと変わる 『絶対逃ガサナイカラ』 「×××××××××××××××！」|-|Romaji="youkoso! watashi no ongaku koujou hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe" koko ni anatatachi o tsurete kita no wa hoka demo nai watashi ni shinsen na "ongaku" o taemanaku todokete hoshii ikusen ikuman no uta o shouhi shite sesshu shite kono karada o tamotsu tame ni zutto zutto takusan no hito ni soba ni ite hoshii datte jinrui anatatachi mo hora shokumotsu toriire taisha suru you ni ongaku ga nai to watashi datte hora mikka de gashi suru kanousei dakara tottoto watashi ni tabemono o tsukutte kudasai tsukuriyagare saa kitto motto zutto kawaii egao de segameru jishin ga arimasu! "kora! soko! te o yasumerun janai! miteinai to demo omotta no ka? tsugi ni te o nuitara ikite koko o derarenakunaru kara sono tsumori de... ne?" nigeyou to shitatte muda na koto sonna koto wakarikitteru desho dokomademo dokomademo oikakete oitsumete itaburi tsukamae "watashi" to iu ookina kase o isshou seottemorau kara ne shinu made mitasarenai kurushimi o tomoni shiyou? "aree hitori tarinai nee- masaka nigeta no ka naa? masaka nee" tabetemo tabetemo onaka ga heru no anatatachi ni wa wakaranai deshou kedo donna ni kotoba o tsumuida tokoro de kate ni naru mono ga nanihitotsu nai tabetemo tabetemo onaka ga heru no anatatachi ni wa wakaranai deshou kedo jouji AGGRESIVE shousoukan onegai kore ijou okorasenaide "inichoshirazu na dassousha da koto. ittai doko ni itta no-?" "mi-tsuketa--" keshite nuguikirenai subete mu e to kaeru kyoufu shi to wa muen na hazu na no ni tsuneni yogiru saigo no toki oto ga todae sono mama kako ni okizari ni sareru to omou dake de HYSTERIC shikou kairo kishimi uzuki karisome no monogatari o abiru hodo nomikomi kamikudaki tsugihagi dareke no monogatari de dekiteru kokoro ni ikari o oboe moumai na mayoigoto o tairyou ni hakimodoshi buchimake eigou daredemonai nanimonodemonai kyomu no shoudou ga "ue" e to kawaru "zattai nigasanaikara" "×××××××××××××××!" Video (HD) Project Diva F - Sadistic.Music∞Factory - Hatsune Miku|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 【初音ミク】Sadistic Music∞Factory【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2012